


It's About Time, Lelouch

by WBAD_World



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBAD_World/pseuds/WBAD_World
Summary: Something's bugging Lelouch and he's not happy that it involves Euphy and Suzaku. More importantly, what does C.C. have to do with it? [AU]
Relationships: C.C. & Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	It's About Time, Lelouch

"Sooo… I was thinking of asking Euphy out on a date."

Lelouch nearly choked on his coffee, but still unfortunately swallowed the scalding liquid too fast, burning the back of his throat in the process. Gods, Suzaku! It was 8:30 in the damn morning! Who asked for things like dates at eight-thirty AM on a _Monday_?

The smug twinkle in Suzaku's eyes weren't helping either as he stared at Lelouch over the rim of his own glass of water.

"For the Autumn-fest Dance?" Lelouch managed to say after clearing his throat. He'd given up on the papers Milly was asking him to look over, which were — ironically — about that same Autumn-fest Dance.

Who could concentrate when Suzaku just decided to drop random confessions about wanting to take Lelouch's cousin to the dance?

At least, Lelouch _hoped_ it was _just_ for the dance.

"Uh, no… Like a _real_ date."

Well, so much for getting his hopes up.

"And if I say 'no'?" Lelouch hid his annoyance behind a lazy drawl, confident that his arrogance and naturally intimidating demeanors would be enough to get Suzaku to _back off._

For now, anyway. He wasn't _totally opposed_ to Suzaku being with Euphy, if ever. In fact, he could think of no one better. But as much as Lelouch trusted Suzaku, he cared for his female family members _more_. The deciding factor here was Euphemia's own thoughts and feelings about the brunet in question. He didn't want his best friend to suffer through the humiliation of getting shut down, and he didn't want Euphemia to live the rest of her days being awkward around Suzaku.

He was determined to get Euphy to say something first, and then he'd let Suzaku know.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Lelouch."

Well, that was a good way to shut down Lelouch's motives. And he was going to be oh so _generous_ too.

This was the first time Lelouch was provoked to hit Suzaku — just to slap the silly grin from his face. Well, maybe not. He doubted he could sneak a hit, but he could retaliate in other ways. Infinitely more _creative_ ways.

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Lelouch tried his best not to snarl, picking up the abandoned papers just to feign being busy.

"Just a heads up." Suzaku smiled with an amiable shrug, completely oblivious to the murderous thoughts parading around Lelouch's mind. "I mean, she _is_ your cousin, and god knows how obsessive you are about—"

" _Protective—_ " Lelouch was _not_ obsessive. Being 'obsessive' invited all sorts of weird opinions from people, plus that was not him at all—

"Right. Well, I went ahead and called Mrs. li Britannia, so—"

"You _called my aunt?_ "

"Of course." Suzaku actually sounded a bit offended. "It's only polite to let her and Cornelia know. They _are_ Euphy's immediate family, and—"

Trust Suzaku to be over courteous. And _damn_ , he really thought ahead, didn't he? Even going so far as to ask for Aunt Victoria's blessing to date her youngest daughter. He should really call Cornelia himself and ask for her thoughts about this.

Suzaku went ahead and had already asked for green lights from the most important people in Euphy's life. What more could Lelouch do?

"Do what you want then."

If Suzaku could discern the subtle sullenness in Lelouch's tone, he gave no indication. The raven-haired University student simply hid his subconscious pout behind a flimsy wall of binders, pretending to read when he was actually just scanning a single sentence over and over again.

"Okay!" Suzaku agreed cheerfully, and the invisible clouds above Lelouch's head darkened even further. "Wish me luck, all right?"

The muted sound of the Student Council doors opening and closing came and went as Suzaku happily bounded out of the room, spirits high and maybe already thinking of the cheesiest pick-up lines to use so he could woo one of Lelouch's cousins. _Ridiculous_ … In any case, he really shouldn't be thinking too much about this.

On the bright side, at least it wasn't some random University student coming to the Student Council room to ask to date Nunnally. Now _that_ , would have been Lelouch's one-way ticket to the ER.

"At least it isn't Nunnally…"

"You _really_ ought to stop being a helicopter sibling."

"Ack!"

Fluttering papers, an over-turned pencil holder, bruised knees, and the Student Council Vice-President's startled yelp testified to his surprise and utter terror. He swiveled to face the window (which he _swore was closed_ ) so fast he could have gotten whiplash to come face-to-face with the Cheshire grin that spelled trouble for everyone on the receiving end of _her_ teasing tone.

"Or a helicopter- _cousin_ for _that_ matter." C.C. added, swinging her legs innocently as she sat on the window sill — as if her sudden appearance in the council room was _perfectly_ normal.

"What. How. And why?!" Lelouch stammered with rapidly reddening cheeks, eyeing her suspiciously from head-to-toe. "Also, is _that my shirt?!"_

C.C. tittered into her hand as he desperately tried to save face and hide his _obvious_ embarrassment. What a silly silly friend she had.

"You forget and underestimate my ability to climb things." She chirped, hopping off of the window sill before turning back around to close the window and keep any bees or birds from wandering into the room.

Thanks to his fixation on Suzaku and Euphemia, Lelouch had entirely forgotten that University life had introduced him to someone who was technically more _feline_ than human. He had _never_ understood why C.C. felt the need to climb up on trees and nap there in the afternoons, or enter the Student Council room _through_ a window — always sneaking past everyone like a cat and their padded paws.

"Why can't you use the door like a _respectable_ human being?" He grumbled, re-organizing the things he'd unintentionally messed up, no thanks to this _witch_ of a woman. "Oh, I forgot. You're the _farthest_ example for 'respectable.'"

"Hmm~" She hummed, slinking around the long table to sit on its surface, _very_ close to Lelouch at this point. "You see, if I used the door like all you _respectable people_ , I wouldn't get to see you flop around like a headless chicken like this." She grinned, flipping her hair melodramatically like some mean girl from some trashy TV series.

Strange, stubborn, stuck-up _witch_ …

"So aside from me startling you first thing in the morning, why are you twisting your panties over Suzaku dating Euphemia?"

"They _are not_ dating!" He _refused_ to acknowledge it unless it came from Euphy herself, and he was also going to _conveniently_ ignore C.C.'s crass way of referring to his concerns.

Honestly, what was wrong with everybody and thinking that he was _completely overreacting_?

"Yet." C.C. pointed out.

"You sound so sure." Lelouch muttered, hiding his hopefulness.

C.C. rolled her eyes, because he could be _such_ a clueless _boy_. "You really don't know a thing about dating people, do you?"

" _Excuse you—_ "

"If you've seen the way Euphy looks at Suzaku for _two seconds,_ it's really rather obvious."

"To everyone but _me_!"

_Wait, what?_

C.C.'s shit-eating grin nailed the argument home. "Yes, my point exactly."

vVvVv

The Student Council members were busy putting together the rooftop garden today. Shirley, Rivalz, and Kallen were bickering about how to assemble the white trellises and arches. Nina was studiously doing inventory of the flower seeds that had arrived via mail yesterday. Milly was roaming around, checking things off of her list as she organized baskets and flower pots.

And right there between the rows of flower beds hemmed in by concrete fences stood the couple of the hour being absolutely adorable as Suzaku helped Euphy plant some seeds. They were conversing and smiling and blushing around one another — like a pair of love birds.

"They make a lovely couple, don't they?" C.C. appeared a little ways behind the bench Lelouch occupied, peering over his shoulder at the binder holding all sorts of patio ideas.

Lelouch was such a housewife, so Milly put him in-charge of putting the patio together.

"I thought you weren't interested, but it seems to me, you're more riveted in Suzaku and Euphy than you are with our… mini-project."

C.C. smiled knowingly. She'd caught him red-handed, and if it wasn't obvious before, it was plainly evident now. Startled out of whatever reverie he'd been in, Lelouch's gaze snapped from the couple to the green-haired witch diligently preparing refreshments on top of the stone coffee table in the center of the lounging area.

"I'm not." He denied flippantly, eyes reluctantly returning to Suzaku and Euphemia giggling over some inside joke.

"Sure…" She snorted. "Because you're _totally_ not staring at them."

For once, C.C.'s teasing and sarcasm completely went over his head. Because how could he _not_? She said so herself. Suzaku and Euphy made for an adorable couple, so how could he stop himself from _looking_ at them, when he totally agreed. Though, he would _never_ tell C.C. that. The last thing he wanted was to hear the witch gloat over the fact that she (and everyone else) had been right this whole time.

The Witch suddenly leaned forward, disrupting his view and effectively breaking his concentration. That earned her a glower and a very annoyed, "What?"

"You're not—" C.C. mocked an exaggerated gasp. "—ogling at Suzaku, are you?"

_What the hell?_

He jerked back in surprise to receive the full force of C.C.'s mischievous grin. "Wh— I— No, _C.C., I am not!_ "

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she scrutinized him closer. Too uncomfortably close that he immediately felt heat gathering at the tips of his ears, and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever explicitly expressed an attraction to my own sex?"

"One never really knows with _you_. Eighteen and no girlfriend, clueless about love, probably doesn't even know what sex is—"

"I _do know_."

"Hm. Run your mouth at me too much and you've already lost your quarry."

Sure enough, Suzaku and Euphy were nowhere in sight. The rest of the council were still busy, but apparently, the love birds snuck off to do god knows _what_. With a patient sigh, he set aside the interior decorating binder with every intention to move to a different area of the rooftop, hoping he could follow the two — just to make sure Suzaku and Euphy were okay.

He was rising to his feet when C.C.'s firm grip on his wrist stopped him from taking his first step towards what could be technically deemed as 'spying'. "Leave them be, Lelouch."

"But what if they get in trouble—"

C.C. snorted. "If they do, it's not the kind of trouble that _you're_ thinking of."

"What—"

She patiently sighed and tugged on his arm, coaxing him to lean lower. "When it comes to these sorts of things, you're really very thick."

Bridging the gap by standing on her toes, she casually rested her clasped hands on his shoulders as she put her lips to his ear.

"They're—"

Lelouch jerked back from C.C. for the second time in _one_ afternoon. Because who the hell just _kisses_ the shell of a person's ear like _that_? It wasn't a quick peck either. Somehow, in the span of five seconds, the witch managed to tease him by sensually taking his ear lobe between her lips, nudging the skin gently with her teeth before he wrested himself out of her grasp.

"I can't do this." Lelouch groaned, covering his face with two hands while studiously trying to ignore the tell-tale fluster creeping up his neck. "C.C., you can't just—"

"You two are really cute, but—" Milly crooned before being soundly interrupted by Rivalz.

"Save the flirting for later, you two." Rivalz piped up from his place near the trellises, even sparing a second _just to wink at them_.

Lelouch groaned and bit back a curse.

Honestly, what was _wrong_ with C.C.?

And what was wrong with _him_ for not hating the brief contact at all?

But his completely illogical and somewhat vague attraction to C.C. aside, Lelouch was determined to _prove her wrong_. He _did_ know how to spot romance, and he _could_ discern his cousin's affections. He'd show C.C.

Just she wait…

vVvVv

Over the next few days, Lelouch studiously dedicated himself to studying his cousin and Suzaku. And always — _always —_ C.C. had been around to whisper in his ear just like the metaphorical devil over his shoulder. The only difference was, there was no guardian angel to guide him. He was going to have to _fend for himself_.

For the most part, Lelouch deemed his own work satisfactory. Not excellent.

It would _have been_ excellent if C.C. wasn't popping in and every now and then to disrupt his observations. First that little nibble on his earlobe. And then the breathing down his neck, "innocent hand-holding," and _then_ the nonchalant sprawling-across-his lap. He _swore_ she was really a cat disguised a human. C.C. acted like one _too much_ for her own good.

And _no_ , he would never openly admit to imagining the woman with white cat ears peeking out between her chartreuse hair. He'd nonchalantly commented aloud in Rivalz's hearing, and his friend suggested he had a 'fetish'.

Lelouch wasn't convinced that was the case, because _why would he find a feline C.C. attractive in any way?!_

But sure… Whatever. Rivalz could think what he wanted to think.

Besides, he was more riveted on Euphy's blushes and Suzaku's gentlemanly gestures that involved draping jackets over his cousin's shoulders. Also, was _snuggling while walking_ allowed? And how did it not inconvenience them? Lelouch couldn't imagine roaming school grounds while holding on to someone as if they were the pillow you snuggled up to in the middle of the night.

That was like… Like walking around while hugging some non-detachable _thing_.

" _Well, if it was C.C., maybe you wouldn't mind_ … _"_

Sure, okay Milly.

It didn't take long to realize that he'd become so engrossed in Suzaku's and Euphy's semi-public romantic affairs. He'd been watching Suzaku and Euphy _way too much_ , and was now curious about experiencing what they did. Or at least, that's what Rivalz suggested one afternoon when Lelouch had been busy approving club budgets.

Was Rivalz _aware_ of some truth that Lelouch _himself_ wasn't privy too?

"When it comes to these things, you're really very thick." C.C. commented one day, coming over to his house with the excuse of dropping off student council documents. When in truth, Lelouch suspected she was only here for the pizza.

And for Nunnally. She _adored_ Nunnally…

"Whatever _it_ is, it's an abstract concept." He bit back sourly, poring over math lessons like the half-diligent student he was. "It's not meant to be understood by reading textbooks, or— _Knock that grin off of your face!_ "

"You're blushing." She crooned, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"And you're a nuisance."

"Oh, you don't _mean that_."

_Damn it, she was right…_

"Lelouch, I need your help! —oh, hi C.C.!"

"Hello, Lover Boy."

As if this sort of thing happened every day, Lelouch released a patient sigh. He'd told Suzaku the value of knocking many times in the past. The lesson wasn't quite sticking yet. And there he stood with that goofy grin on his face, but the jovial expression was stained with a bit of worry and panic. He wondered why…

From her perch on the window sill… _Again_. C.C. watched the boys with critical eyes, making note of Suzaku's casual attire. It wasn't weird. What _was_ weird was the fact that Suzaku's casual attire didn't include gym shorts and a sleeveless top. Or matching sweat pants and jacket.

Looking up from his homework, Lelouch choked back laughter. Instead he cleared his throat… As if Suzaku's frazzled appearance wasn't offering him good humor.

"Did the closet spit you out? _What are you wearing?_ "

From across the room, C.C. tittered and shared an exasperated look with the brunet standing in the middle of Lelouch's living room. "Forgive our Drama Queen, Suzaku." Then to Lelouch. "Give him a break. He's not exactly as _en vogue_ as _you are_."

"Why are you _here_ , again?"

C.C. waved off Lelouch's retorts and focused on Suzaku with an incredibly sweet smile adorning her lips. One Lelouch found quite fetching on her. She should smile like _that_ more often rather than give people smart-ass smirks and retorts.

"Have a hot date with Euphy tonight?"

The witch waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Suzaku. Lelouch cringed. Because _what the hell was C.C. even implying?!_

"Yes exactly that!" Suzaku agreed, nodding hastily. "What do I—"

"A date with _Euphy_?" Lelouch nearly choked again. Yes, he knew Suzaku was kind-of going out with his cousin, but so far, his friend hadn't come barging into his house to ask for advice on _dating_. Until now, that is…

"Yeah. _Help me_." The brunet pleaded with big green eyes.

"You're not _wearing that_ , are you?"

The boys turned to C.C. to find her with her dainty nose wrinkled in disgust, eyeing Suzaku's poor choice of clothes. Not a full five minutes ago, she seemed okay with his clothes. _Now_ she didn't like them?

Lelouch wasn't one to call people out for the way they dressed. If they were comfortable and were firm in the fact that _that_ was their style, then who was Lelouch to judge? He could have criticized Suzaku's casual outfits long ago if he were prissy. But _just this once_ ( _for this one instance_ ), Lelouch couldn't help but agree with C.C. As unbelievable as it sounded… _Yes_ , he agreed with C.C.

Suzaku's clothes were neat and wrinkle free. But faded plain red button-ups and dark green slightly loose jeans weren't going to cut it…

"Suzaku, come." C.C. chirped, hopping off her quaint seat as she bounded over to him and started dragging the brunet in the direction of Lelouch's bedroom. "Let's raid Lelouch's closet and find you some nice things."

" _Lelouch's closet?_ " Suzaku gaped. He found the idea a little preposterous. Who's to say Lelouch's clothes weren't as ragged or worn as Suzaku's?

The pair didn't see it, but Lelouch actually squinted at Suzaku for _that_ comment. He was about to retort when C.C. beat him to it.

"Yes, because unlike _you_. Lelouch is a shopaholic and a _fashion police_. You could learn a thing or two from him. Just as _he_ ," she shot a look at the other boy in question, "—could use a few trips to the gym so he won't die after sprinting 7 meters."

Suzaku laughed, and Lelouch conceded. She forgot to add one thing though. Because _she_ , C.C., could learn a thing or two about entering through doors and _not_ being nosy as hell.

vVvVv

If Suzaku wasn't in such desperate need of help in the clothing and styling department, Lelouch would have been disappointed and upset at C.C. for throwing his closet doors wide open, exposing every single article of clothing Lelouch owned. Impressed, Suzaku looked at his raven-haired friend in all new light. And also with admiration.

 _Now_ he knew why Lelouch always looked so put-together… The secret lay in _shopping_ apparently.

And thanks (but no thanks) to C.C., Lelouch's closet now looked like it vomited an entire department store's worth of clothes into the bedroom floor.

Lelouch would have fainted at this. But at the moment, his friend needed their assistance. And friends _always_ came first — unless he was dealing with C.C.'s pizza addiction. Still, like a well-oiled machine, Lelouch and C.C. worked together to find the perfect outfit for Suzaku (who stood in the middle of the mess with wide eyes and child-like glee).

Like a mother, C.C. grabbed Suzaku by his shoulders and directed him to stand in front of a mirror. She went to work styling his hair, so it looked combed but not-really — a nice change from the usual floppy hairstyle he sported. And ever the magician, Lelouch's reflection appeared behind Suzaku's and C.C.'s, holding two different sets in each hand.

"You wear _those_?" Suzaku squinted and blinked, whirling around to gauge Lelouch and his haughty expression.

"It's called 'fashion' and you need it." C.C. snickered, propping her hands on her hips.

So it was going to be the pale blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled three-fourth of the way up tucked into straight pants and gray shoes, or the more complicated one Lelouch presented from his left — the one with the white sport jacket and stylish black scarf.

"Do you have anything more casual?" Suzaku commented sheepishly, unable to picture himself in them. He _could_ picture Lelouch, though, and it was all well and good for his friend to look dashing on them. But the vibe of the clothing just wasn't going to fit Suzaku.

Or Euphy for that matter. He wanted her to feel casual around him… Did that make sense?

Lelouch looked like he was about to _rant_ , but thank _god_ for C.C. because she seemed to understand what he wanted and immediately scooped up a street-style outfit for him. That was a denim button-up and black jeans. And then maybe some lace-up shoes.

Suzaku grinned… "That'll do. Where do you even _wear_ all these clothes because I haven't seen you date someone yet."

It was an innocent question that paled Lelouch's face as he leaned over Suzaku and began dabbing cologne onto his neck. Not too much, but enough for Euphy to appreciate. Not that Lelouch could think of situations where Euphy _needed_ to put her face on Suzaku's neck… Well, maybe he could, on second thought.

"He wears them when he goes to a casino." C.C. chirped, now sprawled across Lelouch's bed an on top of his clothes. "Not too flashy, but dressy enough so the people there take him seriously."

"C.C…" Lelouch warned, tugging on Suzaku's clothes to set them straight.

"How would _you_ know?" Suzaku teased, turning his head this way and that to appreciate C.C.'s work on his hair. When he didn't get a verbal answer, he turned to her and she winked at him.

 _That_ could mean _anything…_

"Done." Lelouch nodded in approval as he stepped back and admired his (and C.C.'s) handiwork. Secretly, he wished they took before and after pictures. "Perfect." He swept his hand sideways in a dramatic gesture.

C.C. rolled her eyes and pitched a throw pillow at him. It missed. But she didn't care. Suzaku, on the other hand, just kept staring at himself in the mirror. When he'd had enough, he turned to his stylists and gave them sheepish grins.

"Thanks you two…"

C.C. waved at him flippantly, now busying herself with Lelouch's phone. Probably about to order pizza. "Walk him out and make sure he isn't late. Don't want to be tardy, do you?"

"C.C., stop giving me orders in my own house." Lelouch grumbled, but followed her instructions nevertheless.

Handing Suzaku his essentials, the two boys left his bedroom and crossed the house to the entryway.

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." For a moment there, they shared smiles. "You're not… mad at me for dating your cousin, are you?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Lelouch cocked an eyebrow. "A little late to be seriously asking me this, don't you think?"

Suzaku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess… "

"No, I'm not mad." If Suzaku were dating _Nunnally,_ well, _that_ was a different story. In all truth, Suzaku should be more worried about Cornelia (Euphy's _older_ sister), rather than Lelouch himself.

"Do you miss me? I don't hang around you as much anymore."

Eyebrows twitching, Lelouch chased Suzaku out of his house. 'Begone with you and your cheeky grins.' Halfway down the steps of the front porch, Suzaku looked over his shoulder and gave one last wave before Lelouch shut the door and turned around. Only to nearly get a heart attack at the sight of C.C. grinning mischievously at him.

"You miss having him around, don't you?" Her arms wound around his waist as she rubbed her cheek on the back of his shoulder. She was doing it on purpose to annoy him, wasn't she?

"C.C., stop…"

Inwardly, there wasn't a big issue of missing someone or anything. Lelouch was _kind of_ happy for Suzaku, although he didn't quite understand the conflicting emotions within him. He wasn't jealous _of_ Euphy. More like jealous of Euphy _and Suzaku_. He knew now that he was _curious_ about what they had.

But _why_ though?

Without meaning to, his gaze turned to the green-haired witch prancing around his house like she owned the place. More importantly, what does C.C. have to do with it?

_Oh, C.C._

vVvVv

The next few days that led to the Autumn-fest dance, Lelouch was _plagued_ with the pesky urge to do and figure out _something_ … He didn't quite know or understand yet. The only thing he was sure of was that he often subconsciously ended up watching Euphy and Suzaku as they held hands, traded lunches, whispered to each other, and all the other things that couples apparently do. When they thought no one was looking, Euphy kissed Suzaku's cheek. ( _That_ didn't escape Lelouch's notice either).

And as this ridiculous and frivolous ball was coming up, Milly was also busy cracking her metaphorical whip — cheerily casting her 'spells' on the Council too. But all the work she piled on him didn't deter him from his _curious_ observations.

Yes, he was practically stalking Suzaku and his cousin at this point… But he couldn't help himself. Couldn't help the _insatiable_ curiosity that plagued him from the moment Suzaku came up to him that Monday morning and asked if he would let Lelouch take Euphy out on a date.

And the more Lelouch stared, the more he pictured C.C. in Euphy's place. With him in Suzaku's…

 _But that was ridiculous!_ C.C. was a _witch_. She would never be cutesy or do any of the sweet things Euphy did for Suzaku. And even if he liked her, _she_ would never like him. If she did, then she sure did have a strange way of showing it.

Lelouch was still deeply embroiled in the puzzlement of his lack-luster romantic life by the time the dance rolled around. He had turned down any and all brave approaches. Each girl that came up to him had turned away in slight disappointment, and after he'd said 'no' dozens of times too. Of course, Euphy and Suzaku were there, dancing in the middle of the grand function room like a fairytale princess and her knight.

"You spent _so_ much time on this, and yet you're here." C.C.'s voice filtered through the music. She entered Lelouch's line of vision and immediately claimed the chair right next to him. "Being a party pooper."

"Well _you_ showed up awfully late." He snorted, unable to tear his eyes away, because _good god!_

It was illegal to look so fashionable and pretty. It was _just unfair_.

C.C.'s normal getup was usually unremarkable. He could say _that_ tonight though. Not when she looked positively regal in her golden evening gown with the thin halter straps. He was almost tempted to give her a beaded and golden mask to complement the entire ensemble.

"Like what you see?" C.C. crooned and teased after she caught his eyes wandering.

 _Thank god_ for multi-colored strobe lights and the gloom. Lelouch didn't know if C.C. could tell that heat was gathering on his face, but he sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice. It was bad enough that she'd caught him staring.

He cleared his throat. "You look good."

C.C. smiled her Cheshire smile with her chin on the heel of her palm. "You're dashing. Dance with me?"

The invitation was so blase and so casual. Lelouch had a feeling she didn't care if he turned her down, but at the same time, there was that persistent tug that said C.C. _did_ care. He couldn't tell with her usually apathetic face, but the fact that she hadn't retracted her offer (when she was notorious for being the embodiment of 'fickle') was quite telling enough.

Before he knew it, he was rising from his seat with an arm outstretched towards her, hand open in invitation.

Why not, right?

He'd been having one too many couple-y fantasies of C.C… What was the harm in testing the waters out a little bit?

Her hand slipped into his own, and he took her out into the floor and began guiding her into a slow dance. Moving in sync with the music and the cheers and the disappointed groans of every female who had tried their hand out at asking Lelouch to a dance earlier in the evening. He was tense and she was suddenly a little shy, but they kept at it and swayed — ignoring the catcalls from friends and complete strangers alike.

Lelouch glanced around the room, and stopped when he caught Euphy and Suzaku smiling at the both of them. A thumbs up from his cousin and a wink from his best friend. Turning back to C.C., he jumped slightly when she stepped closer and put her head on his shoulder. And it actually felt… well, _nice_.

He liked it…

And maybe trying something new with C.C. wasn't so bad after all. He'd have to see after their little dance. But for now, he was going to enjoy this moment — can finally calm down with relief that he'd found the answer to the persistent question that plagued him for the past few weeks.

From across the room, Milly watched with a gleeful smile and a playful twinkle in her eyes, elbowing Rivalz if only to point at the charming couple dancing in the midst of everyone else.

"He finally manned up, huh." Rivalz laughed, chugging a glass of fruit punch.

"Took him long enough." Milly sighed in her melodramatic fashion and thought of ways to tease the Vice-Prez about this further down the road. "It's about time, Lelouch."


End file.
